The Concrete Building
by BrittanaForever11
Summary: Santana Lopez is taken by a man who is believed to be a police officer taking her to the police station when she is told her sister is murdered. She leaves Brittany after going to get ice cream and promises she'll text her when she gets word on how everything is. It turns out not everything is what it seems and you can't trust everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CONCRETE BUILDING**

**Chapter One**

Santana Lopez was an average girl. She had thick black hair and dark brown eyes. People looked at her as the bad-ass type of girl. She was always insulting people or pulling mean pranks and jokes on some of the not-so popular girls.

Santana's best friend, Brittany Pierce, was also one of the popular girls. They were in the Cheerios together which was the school's cheerleading team. They were inseperable and did _everything _together.

Brittany wasn't the smartest teenager on the planet. She was blond with turquois eyes. She was always saying things that didn't make sense. Santana didn't care though, oposites make the best friends right?

One day when Santana and Brittany had gotten done with Cheerios Practice they had decided to stop for ice cream at their local ice cream shop. It was their favorite hang out, other than Breadstix of course.

When they got there they ordered their ice creams and sat down at a picnic table to eat. Suddenly a police officer approached them. He looked serious and not in a kidding-around kind of mood.

"Hello girls. I need to talk to talk to Santana Lopez for a moment. Which of you is her?" the police officer asked.

Santana stepped forward. "I am."

"We'll be right back BrittBritt," Santana whispered, handing Brittany her ice cream so she could go talk to the officer.

The police officer led Santana to a shady spot under an oak tree.

"I don't know how to tell you, but, earlier the police were investigating a murder case when we came across some very 'distinct' evidence."

Santana looked confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it turns out that the evidence was another murder victem of the same killer. It has come to my attention that this small girl went by the name of Maggie Lopez. We called her mother and she told me that you were here big sister and I could find you here. She showed me a picture of you from her wallet so I could find you. I'm very sorry I had to break it to you this way. Your mom is down at the Police Station waiting for you. I have been assigned to give you a ride down there.

Santana couldn't answer. Maggie couldn't have been murdered. She was only 10 years old. Tears welled up in her eyes as she started to cry.

"I understand you're upset. Your mom is the same way, but we need you down at the police station soon. I'll give you ten more minutes and then I need you to get in the car to go."

The officer walked back to his car, getting in and sitting in the driver's seat, waiting. Santana couldn't understand why he was so calm. Her world had just gone crashing down. He probably dealt with stuff like this a lot, but he seemed overly peaceful for a murder case.

Santana couldn't help it. She wanted to die. Her sister meant everything to her. She collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears, not caring what the people around her thought.

Brittany could see Santana on the ground. She could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"San? Is everything okay?"

Santana sniffled and then replied, "No Brittany, everything is definitely not okay!"

Brittany sighed. "What did that cop tell you?"

"Brittany, Maggie is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Brittany looked shocked. This was a lot to take in. "Santana... I don't know what to say! I'm so sorry!"

Santana looked up at her best friend and sniffed. "She's my little sister. I love... loved her so much! She can't have been killed! That just isn't right!"

Brittany looked over to the desguised cop car that the police officer was in. The cop honked the horn.

"I have to go meet my mom at the Police Station. I'll text you when I know what's going to happen next." Santana sighed and got up off the ground.

Brittany shed one tear as she watched Santana leave. She felt truly awful, and definitely not sure what to say about the matter.

The cop looked annoyed by the time Santana got to the car. He smirked and said, "Get in."

Santana got into the passenger seat of the car, looking at the police officer.

"My name is Mike. You can call me Officer Franklin though. We'll be at the station in about ten minutes. We have Maggie's body in the back, so I suggest you don't go back there. Your mom will be waiting in the investigation room."

Santana didn't reply. She was too depressed to say anything. As much of a bad-ass as she was, she couldn't stop crying. She hated herself for crying in front of an officer, it lessened her bad reputation .

About 30 minutes later Santana saw the police station. Relieved that they were almost there, she sat back in her seat and let out a great deep breath, preparing herself for what awaited her inside.

The officer didn't stop at the police station.

"Officer... we passed the..." she was interupted by a large hand covering her mouth.

"Now here's what's going to happen next. You are going to hand over your cell phone, give me your purse, and you are going to stay quiet for the rest of the ride. If you don't do what I say I will kill you," the officer said in a low voice.

Santana nodded her head. She was now very frightened. Was he even a police officer? He sounded friendly when he had picked her up. He even knew her sister's name.

The police officer removed his hand from her mouth and continued to drive on until they reached a large concrete building three hours later.

They were in the middle of nowhere. There was no other buildings around, just a few trees and a lot of dead grass.

The man got out of the car and motioned for her to do the same. She was so frightened that she decided to obey him.

"If you try to run I have a gun. Stay in my sight at all times," the man said.

Santana still decided not to speak as they walked inside the large building. What she saw next was horrible.

There were girls, mostly her age, all locked up in prison-type cells. Most of them looked frail and very skinny.

The man lead her down the hall to a cell that was occupied by a sleeping girl with dark brown hair. He opened the door and quickly put her inside, locking it again.

"You will be assigned to a man later on," was all Santana heard before the man ran off into a dark room at the end of the hall.

_Assigned to a man? _she thought.

She looked over at the girl with the dark brown hair. She looked near to death.

Santana thought for a moment before speaking. She didn't really know what to say but, "where am I?"

The girl opened her mouth and in a raspy voice she replied, "We're in the cement building. Everyone calls it that. Don't try to escape though. They have good security and they'll beat you until you're almost dead if you try."

Santana felt a flash of fear and pain go through her spine.

"What did they do to you and what did he mean about assigning me to a man?"

The girl suddenly looked very frightened. "You don't want to know."

"I do. I really do."

"They assign you to a master when you first get here. That man will pretty much make you be his slave for as long as you're here. We don't get fed for days and we don't get water almost at all. We're all almost dead anyways. They work you so hard day and night... you never..." the girl suddenly shut her mouth as a large man walked over to their cell. He unlocked the door and called the girl over. She quickly ran over to him and mouthed the words 'good luck' as she left.

Santana was truly in fear now. She didn't want to be here! What had happened to Maggie? Was the officer lying about her murder? Santana had so many questions and no one to answer them. She sat down on the hard cement floor and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brittany Pierce sat on her bed. It had been two days since she had heard from Santana. She was starting to worry. Maybe she should call her home number? She sighed and figured she'd let San and her family take some more time to situate themselves with the fact that Maggie had been killed.

Brittany sighed and lay down. It was already one in the morning. She couldn't get to sleep. She knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't tell what. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a nightmare.

Santana had been in the concrete building for two days now. She had been assigned a master named Ricardo. He was a buff man and he was very tall for his age of 18. Ricardo was one of the toughest masters that worked at the concrete building. He made her do way more work than any of the other slaves and he didn't feed her as much. She was already starting to lose weight.

She woke up one day to the sound of Ricardo's deep manly voice. She was supposed to have woken up an hour ago and he was furious. He stepped into the cell. Santana was still groggy from sleeping and her vision was blurred.

The next thing she knew, Ricardo had slapped her to the ground. She fell onto the pavement in pain. She was too weak for this kind of torture.

"Don't you ever sleep in again! Do you hear me!?" Ricardo yelled, kicking her in the stomach.

"Yes... master," Santana replied before blacking out.

Brittany woke up. It was now morning and she had to get ready for school. She wondered if Santana would be there today. It had been 3 days, but Santana was going to miss a lot of work if she didn't come back soon. Brittany got dressed and did her hair and makeup. She walked downstairs and saw her mother and father sitting at the table with Santana's mom. Her parents were in tears and Santana's mom was bawling.

"Mom, dad? What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Santana woke up later in a large concrete office. Every damn thing in this prison seemed to be concrete. What was up with that? She opened her eyes and looked around. She could see Ricardo and the man that had pretended to be the officer.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"Don't speak without asking first!" Ricardo snapped.

Santana nodded her head in obedience.

The man who had pretended to be the officer spoke up.

"Santana, Ricardo told me you slept in. Here at the compound you need to learn to be awake at 4:00 am and get outside with the rest of the girls for chore assigning. If you can't follow those rules you will be punished. No one wants to be punished here. You know why?"

Santana shook her head.

"Because... if you disobey the rules you will be stuck in a gas chamber and suffocated with carbon minoxide gas. If you disobey any of the rules more than once that is your consequence. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded.

"We also have other methods of pain and death. I suggest you go on and listen to Ricardo now. You will not be fed or watered for three days as a punishment for your crime. Now go."

Santana got up and followed Ricardo outside to an enclosed concrete basketball court.

Ricardo looked her up and down and then started pacing back and forth reciting her chores for the day.

"First you will clean out all the bathrooms until they are spotless, then you will serve dinner for the staff, when you've finished that I want you to come back to this spot. Since you're new here you need to be branded," Ricardo shouted.

Santana raised her hand to speak. Ricardo gave her permission.

"What is branding?" she asked. She wasn't a cow. She didn't want a logo imprinted on her butt with a burning stick.

"One of the head staff here cuts our logo into your shoulder with a pocket knife. If you don't show up for the branding then we'll punish you. Now run along and start with your chores."

Santana walked to the bathrooms. She hated Ricardo. He was so mean.

Santana's mother spoke up, still bawling. "Santana is missing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Brittany laughed. "Don't joke around with me like this! I saw her go to the police station with that officer to meet up with you. She was really upset about Maggie."

Maggie walked into the room. "Why was she upset about me? Did I do something wrong?"

Brittany covered her mouth in shock. "Santana was kidnapped!?"

Santana's mom wiped her tears. "We haven't been able to find her. I alerted the police. Can you tell me about this officer that she went with?"

Brittany tried to remember the officer. "Well, he was in a silver car with police lights on it. He was also dressed in police clothing. He had a white handlebar moustache and a half-way bald head. He sounded nice and he told Santana that Maggie was murdered and that he needed to take her to the station to meet up with you. I didn't see her or hear from her after that."

Santana's mom burst into tears again. "She could be dead! My baby could be dead! It's your fault for letting her go with the man!" She got up and smacked Brittany in the face, then grabbing Maggie's hand, she ran out the door and drove away.

Brittany held her cheek in pain.

Her mother and father looked very sad. "Honey... It wasn't your fault. No one knew that he was a kidnapper. You can skip school today. We're going with Santana's mom to the police station to describe the man to them. We're also going to look on their records for the officer that you described to see if he used to work there.

Brittany started to cry. She couldn't take the fact that her best friend could be dead.

Santana had finally cleaned the bathrooms and finished serving dinner to the staff. Now was the moment she had been dreading. She had to be 'branded'.

She walked to the basketball court and looked around. Nobody was outside except for her. She thought about escaping right then but the fences were electric and she could detect a few alarm systems hanging in observation towers. This place really was a prison.

Suddenly a large manly looking woman walked up.

"My name is Emma. I came here when I was your age. It sucks, I know, but once you're 18 they'll let you become part of the staff. I'm going to be your brander for today. It's going to hurt but try to keep your noises minimum."

Santana clenched her fist, readying herself for the pain of the knife on her shoulder.

Emma got out a shiny pocket knife and started to cut the shape of a skull on her left shoulder. Santana couldn't help it, she had to scream, but she couldn't. Her screaming could result in death and she definitely didn't want to die.

Santana waited until the pain was over and then looked at her shoulder. There was a skull carved into it. Blood dripped onto the pavement. She winced. She had always been a bit squeamish around blood. Especially her own.

Emma put the knife away and nodded her head as to say a silent goodbye and good luck.

Ricardo came out of the building. He saw the skull carving on her arm.

"So you didn't decide to come here like a good girl. Did you get your chores done?"

Santana nodded.

"Good. Now get to the indoor gym with the rest of the girls. I'll meet you in there."

Santana nodded and scurried off to the gym. It was also concrete and had about 100 girls standing in rows acording to their age. Santana stood next to the girl with the dark brown hair. She looked extra frail today.

The man who had kidnapped her stood up and started to talk.

"We have been discovered. Starting tomorrow we're going to have men from larger industries coming to buy you all from us. Be prepared to lose your friendships and siblings. Most likely you will be shipped to California, Minnesota, or Indiana. Anyone 18 years old that has been here their whole teenage life, we have decided that you can choose either to stay and become staff for the other industries or you may leave and reunite with your families."

The line of 18 year old girls just stood there obediently.

"If any of you would like to become staff, please raise your hand."

All of the girls raised their hands. Santana almost gasped but stopped herself. Had they been broken beyond repair? Santana knew that if the oppertunity came for her to leave and go back to her family, she would. These girls all wanted to help the bad guys.

The dark brown haired girl next to her whispered, "they've been through a lot. Their masters have brainwashed them so much since they came here that they don't know right from wrong anymore. They're like robots."

The man who had been speaking saw the brown hair girl.

"Colette! Did I just see you say something to Santana?"

Colette shook her head.

"Ricardo... punish her!"

Ricardo walked up to the girls, took Colette by the wrist and pulled her up to the front of the gym where everyone could see her. Then he called up Santana.

"Kill her Santana."

Santana could see the fear in Colette's eyes. She couldn't kill someone who could have been her friend. That was just wrong.

"Do you see that locker room over there?" Ricardo asked.

Santana gulped and nodded.

"It's full of noxious gas. I want you to throw Colette inside and lock the door with this key." Ricardo handed her a key.

Santana took Colette by the wrist and pulled her to the gas chamber while everyone watched in shock.

Santana whispered, "I'm sorry. I hope you find a better place on the other side..." then she threw Colette into the room, locking the door.

Ricardo grinned and watched as Santana gave him the key and took her place back in her row.

Santana was scared for Colette. She had just killed a living person. They were already turning her into a monster. She had to get out. Who knew what the bigger industries would do to her.

Santana Lopez was going to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Brittany sat on her bed and cried. Today her family and Santana's family were going to the Police Station to report a kidnapping. She picked up her phone, hoping to see a text waiting for her from Santana, but there was nothing.

She decided to text Santana.

What she said was- _Maggie is okay. Your mother is worried. I am really worried about you San. Please text back._

About 5 minutes later her phone buzzed. It was a text from Santana!

_I'm fine. I'm happy and I don't need anyone to save me! I love it here. Bye Britney._

Brittany sighed. That wasn't Santana. It didn't sound like her. Plus, Santana knew how to spell her name. The fake police officer must have stolen her phone and texted back from it.

Santana waited until the assembly was over and she was back in her cell. She missed having the company of Colette to help her sleep. She had been a good friend.

Now she needed a plan to escape. She needed to get home to her family and to Brittany. She missed them so much. She decided that the only way to escape was if she jumped out of the moving car that she was going to be put in when men from the larger industries come. She knew it was risky, but if she jumped out by a gas station or somewhere where there were people, she would be able to escape. She wasn't going to be trapped in the kidnapping industry forever. She couldn't be moved to anywhere but another industry in Ohio. She'd never find her family if she was in California.

Suddenly she saw Ricardo who was pulling the hand of another girl. She was 16 like Santana and had dark brown hair. She looked terrified. Ricardo threw her into the cell and walked off.

The girl saw Santana. "Hello, I'm Rachel. Where are we?"

Santana looked around and whispered back, "You have to be quiet. They'll punish you if they see you talking. Right now we're in what they call The Concrete Building. You will be assigned a master who will make you do a bunch of chores and then cut a logo into your arm so that everyone knows you belong to this company. I've been here for a week. It's not a fun place and don't ever try to escape or talk without asking. They have cruel punishments. I should know since they made me kill my only friend here."

The girl looked shocked. She spoke quietly. "Why do you look so frail? What are they going to do with us?"

Santana giggled which sounded raspy, since she hadn't had anything to drink in two days. "They don't feed us much. They haven't given me water in two days. You'll have to get used to it though. They're going to be sending us to bigger industries tomorrow to be slaves for bigger men. I'm going to escape though. I've decided to jump out of whatever vehicle I've been placed in. I don't care if I get hurt. I need to get out of here!"

Rachel sighed. "Where do I sleep? There's no beds!"

Santana curled herself up in the corner of the room. "We have to sleep on the floor. It's been a busy day and I need as much sleep as I can get. You should enjoy it while you can. Goodnight."

Rachel curled up in the other corner and sighed again. She didn't want to be here! She let her tears put her to sleep.

Morning came fast. It was 4:00 am. Santana had trained her body to wake up at that time. She saw Rachel who was still asleep and nudged her. Then they both waited silently until Ricardo came by. He was followed by a large man who looked mean and wouldn't stop staring at Santana's chest.

"Girls, this is Mr. Barnes. Mr. Barnes is here to take 10 girls to his compound building in Detroit. He is coming through to look at all the girls that are 16. His compound needs more 16 year old girls."

Mr. Barnes looked at Santana and smirked. "I want that one. She'd be good. Also the one with the dark brown hair. What's their names?"

Ricardo grinned. "Santana is the latino one and Rachel is the newest looking one."

They were discussing her and Rachel like they were animals in a zoo! Slavery was illegal. She was pretty sure that everything these men were doing was illegal!

"I'll take them both. They look like good material."

Ricardo unlocked their cell and the man took them to a bus-sized truck with large animal cages in the back that looked like they were for tigers or lions or something.

The man stuffed both the girls into two cages. So much for escaping! Santana and Rachel were doomed. They were on their way to Detroit to become slaves once more. Plus the cages were VERY stuffy and didn't have much room.

It was about an hour before Santana heard the man yell from the cab of the truck that they were ready to go. The truck engine started up and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The truck zoomed down the road. The man was obviously speeding even though Santana and Rachel couldn't see the speed limit. They had been stuck like this for almost 2 hours now. Detroit seemed to be so far away. Santana felt like just giving up and dying right there in her confinement.

About 3 hours later the truck pulled to a stop. Santana looked out of one of her breathing holes. She really felt like an animal now. She could see another building, even bigger than the last. It was also concrete. She was getting tired of seeing concrete all the time.

Santana heard the footsteps of the man approaching on the dusty gravel road. They were once again in the middle of nowhere, just miles away from their families.

The man opened Santana's cage first. He took her by the hand and lead her to the door of the building. There were guards stationed outside by the fence who all had guns. _Great, _she thought, _now there is no chance of escaping!_

Santana was lead indoors. There were different rooms and labeled sections. She passed a bunch of different kinds of confinements and even passed a gas chamber. She was always going to be terrified of those now.

She was lead down a hall with a sign that labeled 'New Members.' She was put in a room with beds all across the wall. There were heavy locks on both doors out of the room and security cameras on the ceiling.

"This will be your temporary placement." The man said.

Santana nodded her head as to say okay.

"Your bed is the one in the farthest corner. Feeding times are 3:00 am and 11:00 pm. We expect you to be awake at 2:00 am every morning and asleep at midnight. It is your responsibility to be back in this room at least an hour before dinner. If you aren't in here at that time you will be punished. Punishments here are tougher than where you were before. Do not expect to be pampered. Your 1st master will be by later to talk to you. I suggest you take a nap. Goodbye."

The man left the room, locking the door behind him.

Santana was confused. How was she supposed to get back to the room by herself before dinner if she didn't have a key.

She sat down on her new bed. At least she had a bed. That was the good thing about being moved somewhere bigger. Deciding to take a nap, she lay down and closed her eyes. Santana drifted off into a deep sleep.

Brittany was at the police station with her mom and dad and Santana's mother. They had described everything to the police and had found out absolutly nothing. There was no record of a man like this, but there had been numerous kidnappings of children the same age. There had been another one recently of a girl named Rachel.

Brittany started to cry. Would she ever find Santana? She missed her best friend and it seemed like there was no hope left for Santana Lopez.

Santana woke up about 4 hours later. Girls were lining up at the door. She noticed Rachel at the end of the line and stood behind her.

Santana whispered. "Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and spoke a little too loudly. "Santana!"

All the girls in line turned around and glared at her.

Rachel sighed and whispered back, "We're in line for dinner. I'm glad this place at least feeds us!"

Santana's stomach gurgled. It had been 3 days since she had eaten or drank anything. She was going to be glad to have some food and water in her belly.

A burly woman came to the door and unlocked it. Another woman went to the back of the line. The woman at the front motioned for everyone to start walking. They did.

They reached a very large concrete room with tables situated everywhere. It looked like a cafeteria. There were plates and cups in each spot at each table. The plates had a piece of bread and a sausage on them and the cups were full of water.

All the girls from their room took their spots at the table. None of them started eating so Santana and Rachel did the same.

Soon all the tables were filled up. Some tables were guarded by strong men with guns and some were given free space. The staff table had tons of foods and drinks and was in the middle of the room.

A man stood up from his seat at the staff table and yelled, "You may begin eating!"

Santana wrapped up her sausage in her bread and hungrily took a bite. She was finished with both her food and drink in less than 5 minutes. She still didn't have a full belly, but at least she had strength. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she thought.

After everyone in the cafeteria had done eating they were lead back to their rooms for sleep. Santana and Rachel still hadn't been assigned a master. She figured that they would in the morning.

Santana sighed and lay back down in her cold bed which seemed to be stuffed of straw. She had no blanket and no pillow, but this seemed like luxury compared to where she was before. Tired and hungry for more food, Santana drifted off to sleep once more.

She woke up screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brittany woke up. Today was her first day back at school. She'd been missing too much. Brittany didn't want to go to school without Santana though. She kept expecting the familiar knock on the door to come to signal her time to walk to the bus stop with San. It just seemed really unreal that Santana wasn't here to walk with her.

Brittany dressed into her cheerios uniform and then pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She put on some makeup and was out the door.

The bus pulled up to her bus stop and she got inside. She was the first one on the bus. She chose a seat near the back where she and Santana used to sit. She needed to clear her mind if she was going to get anything done at school.

Santana continued to scream. Some unbearable pain had been caused to her right arm. She couldn't tell what it was. Still half asleep, Santana's senses had not all awoken yet. She couldn't smell the smoke or see the burning red glare around her. Suddenly she jerked like in that moment when you have a short dream about falling. She could suddenly smell and see everything happening around her.

Santana jumped up. The building was on fire! Well, not the building but everyone and everything inside it!

Santana ran to the doors on each side of the room. Both were locked. She was going to die if she didn't get out soon. Suddenly the smoke became too much to bear and she passed out on the hot concrete ground.

Brittany was called to talk to the teacher after math class. Thinking she was in trouble she readied herself for a detention.

"Ms. Pierce, it has come to my attention that Santana has been absent for almost a week and a half now. The school has not received any calls from her mother and we're all starting to get suspicious. You know you can speak up if you know what's wrong. You won't get in trouble."

Brittany looked shocked. "Don't you read the newspaper or watch the news!? It's all over the blogs and everyone is talking about it. Santana was kidnapped!"

Her teacher looked puzzled. "I prefer to get my news from the locals. This is shocking though. Have you told the police?"

Brittany laughed. Her teacher was being dumb. He was way too calm for a situation like this and frankly he should have heard of it.

"Don't laugh Ms. Pierce. I'm very cut off from the world. Anyways, give me more information when possible. I'll be looking out for her."

Brittany hurried away from the math room. It was lunch time and she needed to eat, but bringing up her feelings about everything had just made her lose her appetite. She decided to skip lunch and just sit alone today.

Santana regained conciousness early the next morning. She was in a different place entirely. She was in a room that looked like a dentist's office. She was laying naked on the floor which was... can you guess? Concrete.

Santana looked around. She noticed another body laying on the floor not too far off. She called to the person to see if they were awake.

"Hello!? It's me Santana!"

The body shivered a little and replied, "Santana... It's Rachel. Where are we?"

She sounded horrible like the life had been ripped right out of her.

Suddenly a man walked in and looked at the girls before speaking. "I see you've woken up. You're in a new slave placement clinic until the old place is back up and running. Don't think you have it good though. This is like the white house of the slave market. We have the highest security and strong men. Don't try any funny buisness."

Santana gulped, trying to hide her fear. Rachel looked just as scared.

"May I ask a question?" Rachel asked.

The man grinned which was more like a grimace. He walked over to her.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to speak without asking!"

He chuckled and kicked her in the back.

"So what will young Rachel's punishment be? How about we release the hounds on you!" The man looked like he was enjoying Rachel's pain. "Or... we could throw you in our furnace. Your choice."

Then Rachel did the bravest thing Santana had ever seen someone do. She got up, still naked and grabbed a scalpel off the table nearest to her. Then she kicked the man right in the groin and stabbed him with the scalpel right in the stomach. Then, without looking back she ran out of the room and into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the day in school was tough. Brittany could barely get through cheer practice. Everyone kept asking her what had happened to Santana but she just shrugged and walked off. She didn't know if she was going to be able to keep her cool if Santana didn't come back.

Brittany had a secret. She didn't tell anyone and she of course didn't tell Santana. She was in love with Santana. She had felt this way for quite some time and she hadn't even confessed her feelings. She knew Santana probably didn't feel the same, but now that Santana was gone she was unable to keep her feelings in.

On the way back from school Brittany started to cry. Today just wasn't her day. Luck seemed to be on someone else's side today.

Santana got up off the floor. She looked out through a crack in the door that Rachel had gone through. All she could see was a bunch of men looking busy around something on the floor. She wasn't sure what it was, but she hoped it wasn't Rachel.

Suddenly a man walked into the room.

"Hello my name is Jon Dean. I have come to take you to your next home."

Santana sighed and nodded her head in an agreement. The guy looked nice but she knew she was just headed off to a life of more torture. She realized that she hadn't even thought about her family or BrittBritt since she had been kidnapped.

"I'll be in to pick you up after we all get the other girl situated in my van. She almost got killed you know... Not a good idea to try and escape here." The guy chuckled and walked out into the hall.

Santana started to actually think for the first time.

_Where's BrittBritt and how is she? Has she told my parents what happened? I hope they're on their way... I miss Brittany and my mom a lot. What about Maggie? Is she dead? _The thoughts crowded Santana's brain. Her main question though was- _What about Maggie?_

Brittany got home later that day. She had stopped at a local park to sit and think. She had a good cry and then got a vanilla shake at her and Santana's favorite ice cream shop.

When Brittany got home she saw her mom and her dad and a girl. The girl had dark brown hair and was frail. She spoke with a raspy voice.

"My name is Colette. I know where Santana is."

Brittany gasped and the next thing she knew, she was blacked out. She had fainted.

Santana was picked up later by the same guy. She was thrown into another cage and was hauled off again. This time she was off to the outskirts of San Fransico. She had always wanted to go to California, but not like this!

They arrived at the compound about 3 hours later. She was immediately astounded by what awaited her. It was a house on a street which was cluttered with guess what! OTHER HOUSES!

The man got out. He whispered in her ear. "You are going to be living here with me now as my personal slave. I know you were expecting another compound building with lots of girls. Here we only have you, Rachel, and a three year old named Sandy. You each have your own rooms downstairs which are boobytrapped if you try to escape. We will be taking some public trips. During those trips you will identify as my wife or I'll kill you and then myself in _public. _Do you understand me?"

Santana started freaking out but she nodded her head. She helped Rachel get out of her cage and saw that Rachel was dressed in a hospital dress and was covered with scars on her face. She had bandages around her left arm and her right eye was sewn shut. Santana was kind of grossed out by the sight of her friend, but she knew Rachel needed help now more than ever.

"Rachel is our oldest daughter and Sandy is our youngest. Understand?"

Santana and Rachel nodded in unison.

The man took Santana's hand in his and Rachel followed them. They went inside the house which looked like any ordinary house they had ever seen.

Santana did notice a few bomb triggers around the windows and there were a few alarms and cameras around the house.

Jon lead them down to the basement and threw them each in seperate rooms, not saying a word. Then he went back upstairs.

There was a little girl in Santana's room. She figured it was the 'Sandy' that Jon had said was going to be their youngest daughter. She smiled at the little girl.

Sandy looked at her with vacant and dull blue eyes. Santana noticed that she had sandy blond hair and was wearing a VERY tattered pink dress.

"How long have you been here Sandy?" Santana asked.

"My... my name Paisley." The girl said.

Santana smiled. "I'm Santana. What has this evil man done to you?"

Paisley looked fearful. "I want my mommy. He took me from mommy. I was at a ride place and then I was snatched. He had me here for long time. Santana are you here to take me to my mommy?"

Santana was impressed by the girl's fluent speech.

"Believe it or not, he took me away from my mommy too."

Suddenly the door opened and Jon came in. Paisley shut her mouth and sat down on the floor. The man handed them each a piece of bread and a cup of water and did the same with Rachel. He shut the doors and went back upstairs.

Santana looked at Paisley.

"Paisley. We're going to find your mommy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Paisley's eyes lit up. "You mean that?"

Santana smiled and replied, "Of course! Do you get time to go out much?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"We'll go somewhere with him and we'll escape this dreadful place. Just you, me, and Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"She's my new friend. She's in the other room."

Paisley sighed and said, "Okay. He probably take us tomorrow to the market. He always does that."

Santana was impressed by Paisley's wide range of vocabulary. She talked strong for her age and even though she had been through a lot she didn't have the same raspy voices that Rachel and Santana had.

"Let's get some sleep huh?" Santana asked.

Paisley lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Paisley."

Brittany got home later that afternoon from school. She remembered the girl named Colette who had come over later, only to colapse in their living room. She had gone to the hospital and no one had heard from her since. Brittany sighed and looked for her mom. Her mother was sitting in the living room looking at and old photo album.

"Mom what are you doing?"

Her mother turned around, tears in her eyes. "Just looking at some old photos of your little sister."

Brittany looked puzzled. She didn't have a little sister, why would her mom say that.

"Mom, I don't have a sister!"

Her mother looked her in the eyes. "Why don't you come sit down. We need to talk."

Brittany sat down.

"You know your father left me three years ago, right?"

Brittany looked at her. "Yeah."

Her mother took a deep breath before continuing. "You know those two years you stayed with your father while I was in Alaska? Well, it turns out I was pregnant, that's why I wanted you to stay with him for that long. I had a baby girl and she was perfect in every way, but her father was a different man than your dad. That man wanted to keep her, he didn't want anything to do with me. I asked him if I could keep her for two years and then I'd take her to him. He agreed. Two years later I was on my way to take her to her real father but she wanted to stop at a carnival so we did. It was very crowded and she kept trying to run off. I turned my head for two seconds and then she was gone. This photo album is photos of her for those two years she was with me. She would be three now."

Brittany was shocked. "Mom, you should have told me! I would have been a great big sister to her. What was her name?"

"Paisley."

Santana and Paisley woke up the next morning. The man had given them each a bun to nibble on right after he had explained they would be going to the market. He let Rachel into their room for some social time before they left. Santana had explained the whole plan of escaping to Rachel. She had agreed.

The man came in thirty minutes later and commanded them to come with him. They got in his van and then they were off.

They arrived at the market place ten minutes later. Before they got out the man gave them some instructions.

"If you leave my side once I'll shoot you and then shoot myself, you remember that right?"

Santana, Rachel, and Paisley nodded even though they were still planning on escaping.

"We need to get some produce. We're running out of food. Now remember your roles. Act like my wife and kids."

They all got out of the van and walked into the crowded market. The man grabbed Santana's hand and held it tightly.

They walked to a produce stand and the man left their side to grab some carrots.

Paisley looked at Santana as to ask if it was time to run.

"Not yet Paisley."

The man came back with a bag of carrots. He suddenly spotted a woman in the crowd and waved her over.

The woman looked very excited to see him. She had two 16 year old boys with her. They didn't look too good. One had a mohawk and was super skinny. The other one was super tall and sickly.

"Matilda! I haven't seen you in forever. I see you have new recruits," The man said.

"Dave! I see you do too. What are their names?" Matilda asked.

"Santana is the mexican, Rachel is the one with the scratches, and the little one is Sandy."

"I have Puck and Finn... They work very well at my house."

Santana realized that Matilda must be in the same buisness as the man who had kindapped her.

"Well I must finish shopping. I don't like to take them out too much, they try to escape. You better watch your kids Dave," Matilda said, smirking. She then walked off after waving goodbye.

Dave waved goodbye and then lead the three girls to another stand that was full of berries. He left the three girls in a crowd of people.

"Paisley, Rachel, it's time to get out of here!"

Paisley took Santana's hand and they ran. Santana couldn't see Rachel behind them but she knew she was probably there. They ran until they reached a building downtown that sold shoes. They went inside and pretended to be looking at shoes. Santana didn't know where they were, but she knew that Ohio was far away from San Fransico and that if they were going to find either one of their parents they would need to find a phone.

Rachel kept running. She passed the shoe store, not seeing Santana and Paisley. The man was close behind her. She was too weak to run and she gave in.

Dave pulled out his gun and pointed it right at her.

Rachel saw a few people staring shocked. One grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

Rachel saw her life flash before her. Everything she had ever lived for was about to be gone. She was going to die.

Dave pulled the trigger and BOOM she dropped to the pavement. The last thing she remembered seeing was her mother's smiling face as she bled to death.

Then Dave pulled the gun towards himself and shot. He fell to the concrete also.

Santana heard the bang and went outside to look what had happened. She started to cry as she saw the two familiar people on the ground. She was glad Dave was dead but her friend was dead too.

Paisley looked scared. She had never been more frightened in her life.

Santana took Paisley's hand and looked at her. All she said was, "let's get out of here."


End file.
